Lost Memory
by Cold Drake Queen
Summary: SLASH Sesshomaru x InuYasha AU One dances while the other watches. But what is missing? A name, and a memory.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own, lets see, a TV, a computer, and an imagination. I in no way shape or form own InuYasha of any characters contained there in.

A/N: It's short I know. But I needed to get this out of my skull before it did damage. BTW I needed it out so fast and posted that I didn't have time for it to run past a beta. I do apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may find.

* * *

The music blared as I looked over the balcony of my club. It had been a long time since I had visited this small piece of my empire. It wasn't a huge priority. It was mine and it provided me with entertainment every now and again.

A young woman stood behind me talking. I didn't hear a word she said. It was most likely a report on the business end of the club. Nothing I really needed to worry about because she had always been true to me and she was a genius when it came to business.

And that was when I saw him, his silver hair flashing all the colours of the light back at me. He was dancing alone even though it was clear that he was with friends. His hips swayed in such a way that to anybody looking you would know he was there to have a good time.

He turned slowly around and I saw the gold of his eyes flash with a passion I had never seen before. And it made me feel as if I shouldn't look anywhere else.

It was more intoxicating then my finest liquor.

"Rin, Who is that?" I said slowly and in a voice that would have been hard to hear over the music.

She came up beside me and looked down on the crowd. A frown came to her face.

"I don't know. All I know is he is here from opening to closing every night. It doesn't matter what is going on, he is always here."

And why hadn't I noticed him before?

"Sesshoumaru where are you going?" She ran after me as I made for the stairs.

"To find out his name."

I walked down the metal stairs, glaring at a couple who had thought it a good place to make out with such ferocity that it was almost obscene. I reached the bottom only to hope that he hadn't moved. And I looked over the heads of the other people dancing I could see a flash of silver every now and again.

I pushed through the crowd, earning more then one hand on my person in various places. Places, that if this were a normal night, I would have taken the hand off for touching. But my mind was focused.

When I finally found the beautiful creature I came up behind him and pressed into him. My lips came down to his ear. "Your name gentle creature of gold and silver." He thrust his hips back and I bit back a groan the threatened to escape. His hands came back to hold my thighs as if to tell me not to leave. But I wasn't going to leave without his name.

I laid my hands on his hips as he ground into me. I let my head fall forward across his shoulder. I could feel his breath on my cheek. The feeling sending shivers down my body.

"InuYasha." Was all he said as he turned in my grasp so that we were face to face. His hand came up to brush my cheek. "Sesshoumaru, it's good to see you again."

I looked down into his eyes lost for a few moments. He knew me? How? What did I care, nothing that was worth forgetting was worth remembering.

"You don't remember do you?" His eyes slid from the fire from before to a liquid state of pure sadness. He pulled away from me and walked away. I could see his hair swish back and forth as he walked away from me. Pulling my happiness with him and leaving only sorrow behind.

I took a step forward to follow but a young man stepped into my path. "Sesshoumaru, you will not hurt him again. Leave him alone, we had to put him back together after you left."

I had left him? The most beautiful thing I had ever seen?


	2. Chapter 2

He said he would never forget that night we shared. He said he would come back for me. Yet he never did. I came here night after night hoping he would be here. I knew he owned the club. And I knew he was really busy, but a piece of me still clung to the hope that he would still want me.

He had called me his puppy that night while he held me. He said that pups shouldn't be without the pack. Oh how I believed him. A little piece of me wanted to be loved completely and to be accepted for who I was. He had given that to me, so I had given myself to him.

And then he had left me where I lay on that bed with empty promises.

It had taken months of my friends talking to me to help me through the pain of him leaving and breaking his promises. In all my knowledge I knew somewhere that the gentleness he had shown me was true love. But they had convinced me that he had only said those words to get me to give him what he sought that night.

When I heard his voice in my ear over the music I was filled with such joy. The fell of him behind me had awoken feelings that had lain dormant for so long. And when he didn't remember me, all my hopes came crashing down.

They were right. Who in their right mind would remember a one-night stand? Who would want to spend their life with a total stranger they met at a bar? Who would really want me?

My mother had died on the birthing bed, and my father had never come to claim me. Not even they wanted me. I was just some disgusting half-breed.

When warm arms wrapped around my middle I tensed for a few moments until I realised they were much too low to be his.

"That was Sesshoumaru wasn't it?" Kagome asked of me.

I could really only nod. She was such a sweet girl; I loved her like a sister. She had been the only one to accept me for who I was for a long time.

Sure there had been Kikyou, but she could never overlook what I was. She had said she had loved me but in the end she had betrayed me.

It had been Kagome who had saved me from that betrayal. At first I had wanted to love my savoir, but she wouldn't have me. And when I had heard all of her story I agreed that it was for the best that we only remain friends. We were just too different and the love we felt for each other would only be torn apart in the end.

And so I became her big brother. Protecting her from guys that couldn't look past her beautiful face and curvaceous body.

Like that idiot Naraku, who thought just because he was some big business man he could have anything and anybody who he wanted. After a few black eyes and a couple of broken bones he got the picture and left her alone.

There was that guy Kouga as well. Sure he was nice and all, and Kagome liked him. But she had told me one night that he just wasn't what she was looking for. So it was placed on me to kick him to the curb every time he flirted with her. But he just didn't get the point and was back for more in no time.

"InuYasha, pay attention, I'm trying to talk to you."

So that had been the throbbing pain in my head. And here I thought I was getting a headache. She must have really clocked me one this time.

"Sorry Kagome, what do you want?"

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine. He doesn't own me." I turned to lean back on the bar and put the last of my drink down my throat. Oh that burned, but it would block out most of the pain that I am feeling.

"Are you going to go talk to him? He was really upset when you left. And he very nearly punched Miroku for getting in his way."

"Why would I want to talk to him? He doesn't remember anyway." Great now I'm going to hear from Songo just how brave the man was. She really needs to look past that pretty face and see the pervert he is. But then again who am I to judge? I gave my heart and body to a bastard.

"If only for closure for you."

"Fine. I'll talk to him. Did you see where he went?"

"Towards the back."

Ok, I can do this, he has broken my heart once, and he can't do it again. And I am in control this time.

I hope.

* * *

A/N: So I'm not good at the update thing. I hope this answers some of the questions people have had. It touches the past a little. It also sets up the third part. And I just want people to know this was originally just a oneshot and I hadn't planned on this chapter or the next. So I have no clue as to where this is going.

Review (even if it is a flame) it makes me all warm and fuzzy to know you read my chicken scratch.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a warning to all those who have read this story and love it. Because of how the story has written itself the rating has changed to mature. Please discontinue reading if this rating is beyond you.  
**

* * *

  
A silver haired hanyou stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up. His hips slightly moving to the music he now fails to hear as the anticipation washes over him.

'He doesn't own me, I can do this.' He repeats to himself in his head like a silent mantra.

His feet carry him to his destination, slowly up the metal staircase. He paused at the top and looked at the door. The mantra repeated in his head as he took a deep breath before opening the door.

The room was darker then the club had been and it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the light filtering though the large two way mirror that covered one wall. When his eyes adjusted he could just make out the white haired beauty sitting on the couch worrying a glass of fine whiskey in his hand.

"This is a private area." An annoyed voice said.

"I know, but I'm here to talk."

"InuYasha?"

"Yes." InuYasha replied. After a few moments of silence he spoke up. "Why don't you remember that night?"

"I really don't know. I could swear to you up and down I don't remember you at all. Can you tell me what you looked like then?"

"Lets see, that night I had come out to your club. It was so long ago that I don't remember it clearly." He lied. "But I was dancing and you came up to me. And we talked. I eventually told you I was a half-breed and you took me away. I remember the night sky, it was the new moon and the stars were out in full force. I don't know what drew you to me. But that night of all nights I have black hair and brown eyes. The claws and the fangs are not there. And my skin is just slightly darker. I'm a freak on that night."

"Don't call yourself a freak. You are the most beautiful creature I have laid eyes upon."

"On nights like those I am a freak. I'm less then what I am at other times."

Sesshoumaru rose quickly and placed his fingers over the warm lips of the younger male. "Don't ever say that about yourself." He whispered as his moved closer to InuYasha. Slowly tilting the face up to meet his own. "I would never pick a freak out of the crowd. I would touch nothing less then perfection. The fault is mine for not remembering you."

InuYasha pulled away before Sesshoumaru could kiss him. "But why did you leave that morning?"

"I most likely had business to attend to."

InuYasha swung quickly around landing his fist along the jaw of the tall demon. "That was for leaving me that day. And this is for the nice things you said." He used the hand he had just used to hit Sesshoumaru to tilt his face towards him, gently avoiding the quickly forming bruise and pressing his lips gently to those of the shocked older male.

When Sesshoumaru moved to deepen the kiss InuYasha pulled away.

"Tisk, tisk now. Sesshoumaru you do not own me. Do not presume to take the lead on this. This is my show and I'll run it how I like."

"Lead on fair puppy, and I will follow."

"So if I told you to get on your knees?"

Sesshoumaru lowered himself to his knees, "I would gladly do it for you."

InuYasha looked down at the long silver haired demon. "Make me feel the way I did that night."

"Is that all? You could have asked for the moon and I would have went and wrestled it down for you."

"We'll talk about the moon later."

Sesshoumaru reached up to gather his prize to him. "Yes we will. For now I want you to talk to me about exactly what you want. I can't remember that night. So I can't recreate it. And I don't want to." His hands slipped up the back of InuYasha's shirt.

"I remember your talented hands. How firm they were. And how you followed those with your mouth."

"Like this?" Sesshoumaru moved his hands around to the front pulling up the shirt in the way, his lips kissing at the exposed flesh, his tongue coming out to cross every kiss he planted.

InuYasha shivered and the warm lips came in contact with his bare skin. "Yes." He managed to squeak in between his groans of pleasure.

Sesshoumaru slowly moved his way up the pale body in front of him. His lips and tongue loving each patch of skin exposed. He continued until he found erect nipples in front of him.

He pulled back slightly to look into the golden eyes looking down at him before he took one into his mouth sucking on it and nibbling it with his sharp teeth. Periodically nipping harder before licking the nub to sooth the pain. His hand twisting and moving the opposite nipple between his fingers increasing the noises the silver hair honyou emitted.

When one nipple was sufficiently abused he switched to the other and repeated the process.

He was done much too quickly and look up into a pale of darkening gold eyes.

"Who said you could stop?" InuYasha commanded.

Sesshoumaru let his hands wrap around behind the honyou licking him up the breastbone. "You didn't say how long I had to be at it."

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't did I. No matter, you can always put that mouth to better use."

"Anything in particular you would like?"

"Surprise me."

Sesshoumaru grinned and moved lower. Giving the little honyou the ride of his life. Past anything that either could remember and back again.

* * *

InuYasha opened his eyes to the most wonderful sight in the world. Sesshoumaru was still beside him in bed, his hair spread over the red pillowcases and cascading down.

"You stayed."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward gently kissing the younger dog demon. "I cancelled the meetings."

"Why did you do that?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed at the bruise on his jaw. "Lets just say it's not healthy to work so much."

* * *

Wow that was really OOC. I mean Sessy was uke and Yasha was seme (backwards from the norm). Sessy said it was his fault, and Yasha was all "I'm a freak don't look at me!" I mean how far from the characters could I get?

I'm really sorry that this didn't go like I had originally wanted. I mean I had this nice little lemon sitting in the fridge but it turned green. I blame it on the endless string of muses coming through here. I just lose interest in things if they take too long. And don't everybody worry I'm trying to hack out another chapter to fifty ways as well. I need to get it done. I really do, it bugs me sitting there unfinished.

And just so everybody knows, no, I am not writing more on this. It is done. It was done after chapter one but I wanted to try my hand at adding more to it. And I totally ruined the whole purpose of the story. I'm sorry for ruining it.


End file.
